A Graylu Valentine's Day
by Grayluisawesome
Summary: Gray wants to do something special for Lucy on Valentine's Day. You'll have to read it to find out what happens, 'cause I don't want to spoil it!


_**I just wanted to get a little Graylu Valentine's Day fanfic out because I couldn't get the idea out of my head. So here's a little one-shot about what Gray and Lucy do on Valentine's Day. I hope you like it, and please review! No flames please.**_

**Gray's POV **

I woke up and at first, was confused about my surroundings. I looked down and saw a blonde-haired thing. My arms were wrapped around it. Then I remembered. I was in Lucy's house and the blonde-haired thing in my arms was Lucy. She was still asleep and when I shifted a little, she snuggled closer to my chest. My heart started to beat faster as I realized it was her and my face turned a light shade of red.

I smiled a little and bent my head so that it touched the top of hers, my heart still pounding. I stayed like that for a little while longer, then carefully got out of the bed so I wouldn't wake Lucy. I found my shirt and, pulling it on, crept out of the apartment. I climbed on my motorcycle and quickly rode to the nearest flower shop. I bought a couple bouquets of roses, then headed back to Lucy's apartment.

Sneaking back in, I looked around and saw, thankfully, Lucy was still sleeping. Taking all the petals off of one bouquet of roses, I arranged them in the shape of a heart, in front of Lucy's bed so she would see them when she got up, with the words, "I love you, Lucy" in the middle. I made snow with my magic and let it drift gently onto the petals, making it so that they were lightly dusted with snow, but you could still see the red color.

Stepping lightly, I went over to Lucy's kitchen table and made an ice sculpture of a heart with an arrow going through it. Taking the remaining petals from the rose-heart I made, I sprinkled them around the heart with a flourish, engraved the words,"Be Mine" in the middle, and turned around. I decided to make pancakes and made the batter quickly as the pan preheated. Then I poured them in the pan, shaping them carefully so that they were heart-shaped.

As they cooked, I looked around the room, satisfied with my work. I just hoped Lucy would like it when she got up from the smell of my cooking, like she always did. As if on cue, I heard a small feminine voice from where she was and a yawn. _5...4...3...2...1..._ I thought. Then I heard a small squeak of delight and a small sigh, filled with affection.

I heard the tiny _pitter patter _ of Lucy's feet as she stepped around the rose petal-made heart and into the kitchen. I quickly turned back around as Lucy entered and heard a small gasp of surprise. Suddenly, I felt arms wrap around from the back and someone pressed up against me. Lucy. I smiled. She liked it. "Good morning, Luce." I said to the girl hanging on to me. "Oh, _Gray!_" she exclaimed, her voice muffled because she had buried her head in my back.

I flipped the pancakes quickly, then turned around to face Lucy. I wrapped my arms around her small body and held her close. "Thank you Gray." Lucy murmured to me. I blushed slightly and my heart started thumping really hard with the close contact. "My pleasure, Luce. Anything for you." I replied, just as softly as her. I felt Lucy smile and her arms tightened their grip on me.

Lucy spoke again, and her voice was so soft, I had to lean my head down to hear it. Her voice sounded really shy, but her words were strong. "I-I love y-you too, G-Gray." My breath caught in my throat in surprise, my heart thumped so loud I was sure she would hear it, and my face went so red I was glad she couldn't see it. Suddenly, affection overwhelmed me and I picked Lucy up, swinging her around in my arms.

Lucy threw her head back and laughed, a sound that made my heart soar, and I couldn't help but smile with her. I had to put her down eventually, so our breakfast wouldn't get burned, and laid the table so we could eat.

We ate , talking and laughing at things that I heard from the guild, like how Natsu had heard the Salamander was somewhere in Magnolia and that he had gone to look, only to forget and ride the train, causing himself to get motion sick and give up.

When we had finished, we made our way over to the guild together. I held Lucy's hand, which was very warm, the whole way there and didn't let go even when we walked in the guild doors. Mira looked up as soon as we walked in, saw our linked hands, and got a glimmer in her eyes. "Oh no. Here it comes." I muttered to Lucy as I watched Mira. "What?" Lucy turned her head to look at me with a confused look in her chocolate orbs.

"Mira. I think she might have just gone into match-maker mode. Again." I told Lucy quietly. Lucy's eyes got big and a little expression of fear showed in them. Mira couldn't be escaped when she was in match-maker mode, and since no one in the guild knew yet that Lucy and I were together, Mira would stop at nothing to let it be known, or try to get us together for the whole guild to see.

Besides that fact, we sat down at the counter beside each other as if we hadn't noticed anything at all. Mira came over to us, obviously trying to hide the fact that she had gone into her match-maker mode and stopped in front of us. "Hey, you two. What's up? Did you remember that it was Valentine's Day today?" she asked a little too sweetly. Before Lucy could say anything, I nodded, knowing Mira would keep bugging us about it if we didn't answer.

She smiled, a hint of match-maker evil in it. "Good, good... So, did you want anything?" she asked us, her eyes flicking back and forth between us and making me a little nervous. "Vanilla ice cream, please, Mira." I requested. "Two, please, actually." Lucy added. I looked at her and raised an eyebrow, a little surprised. Lucy stuck her tongue out at me, playfully as Mira left to get the ice cream. "What? So now I'm not allowed to have ice cream?" she pouted playfully, knowing I wouldn't be able to resist it.

I blushed slightly and shook my head, pressing my lips closed, afraid that if I said anything, Mira would hear it and get even more into her match-maker mode. I itched to take Lucy up in my arms and just hold her, but knew that if I did, the whole guild's eyes would be on us and they would know our secret. We wanted to tell them ourselves, with out Mira's help.

Mira came back with our requests and set them down in front of us with a wink, as if we were supposed to know what that meant for our relationship. "Thanks, Mira." Lucy said. Mira nodded at her and said, "So do you have a Valentine, Lucy?" Lucy blushed, her eyes flicking over to me, a movement that didn't go unnoticed by Mira. "Ohhh, what's that I see? Are you peeking at Gray? Hmmm?" Mira said excitedly, leaning on the bar counter and staring at Lucy, who was getting redder by the moment.

I smirked at that, but couldn't resist trying to help her get out of her uncomfortable situation. "Hey Mira? Do you have a Valentine?" I asked her, snatching her attention away from the very red Lucy. "Huh? No." A gleam entered her eyes and I knew I was in trouble. "Do you have a Valentine, Gray?" I blushed a little and tried to hide it from Mira, but she caught me anyway.

Mira sat back and pouted. "Oh, come on guys! Tell me! You two _must _have _someone! _Unless you want me to tell the guild you two are each others' Valentines..." Mira said, looking back at us with determination in her eyes. I gave up first. I had to. It was our secret. I couldn't let Mira tell them. "Okay, Mira! Jeez!"

I raised my hands in defeat and lowered my voice. "Lucy's my Valentine! Are you happy now?"Mira's eyes lit up and she squealed softly in triumph. "I knew it! I knew it!" she squealed. Lucy looked at me and suddenly, I couldn't resist her anymore. I took her hand, said a "We'll see you later Mira." and pulled her gently, but quickly, out of the guild doors.

Once we were outside, I led her into a dark street where no one would see us, and pulled her close to me. Even in the dark I could see Lucy's blush. My heart went wild and a small blush appeared on my face as I drew her closer to me. She raised herself onto her tip-toes as I bent my head towards her. Our noses brushed briefly before my lips were on hers. Lucy's eyes closed as she was enveloped by the kiss and I wrapped my arms around her.

Lucy's arms snaked around my neck just before her knees buckled.I held her up so she wouldn't fall and her arms tightened around my neck, but not so tight that it was suffocating. I leaned back against the brick wall behind me, so it was easier to hold Lucy up and closed my eyes. We eventually had to break apart for air and Lucy leaned against me.

We were both panting and I could feel Lucy's heart beating in sync with mine: a million miles a minute. I caught my breath first and stood; Lucy slumped against me, still trying to catch her breath, and looked up at me. My arm slipped around her waist to help support her and she smiled, standing beside me. I took one of her hands in my free one and led her out of the darkness.

We spent the day together, going places such as the shopping district of the town for Lucy and to the park and stuff, enjoying our day off together. Finally, when it was starting to get darker, I took her to a restaurant that I had made reservations for a couple weeks ago and opened the door for her.

She stepped in and paused in awe. The place was four stories and beautiful. There were crystal chandeliers everywhere, but they were dim, so it cast an romantic glow throughout the entire place that matched the slow music flowing through the rooms.

There were circular tables everywhere with white tablecloths on them and the same white tablecloths were spread on the booths that lined the walls. There was a spiral staircase in the middle of the large room that was made of glass, but looked as if it were made from ice.

There were intricate spirals swirling up and down it and the railing was about waist-high. I walked to the guy standing at the front, behind the little podium, and told him about my reservation. "And what was you're last name again, sir?" he asked me. "Fullbuster." I told him.

He nodded. "Ah. I see. Okay, you're set." The man called over a waitress and said,"Follow Katie. She'll take you to your seats." I nodded, then looked back at Lucy, who was still gazing, in awe, around the restaurant. "Luce." I called, smiling. She turned her head to look at me with a glimmer in her eyes and a smile on her face. "Come over here, Luce, please." Lucy walked over to me, still smiling, and stopped beside me.

Then we followed Katie up three glass staircases, to the top of the elegant restaurant, and over to one of the booths by the window. As we sat down, she set our menus down in front of us and said,"Would you like to order your drinks now?" I looked at Lucy and she nodded. "Yes, please." I told the waitress, turning back towards her. I let Lucy go first and she ordered a Diet Coke. I just got a regular Coca Cola.

Katie wrote our requests down on her little notepad, said,"I'll be back with your drinks.", smiled kindly at us, then walked away. I looked over at Lucy, thought a little, then said,"You know what? I want to sit next to my girl." She giggled as I got up then slid down next to her, bumping her gently on purpose. Lucy's chocolate brown eyes met my dark blue ones and my arm slipped around her waist.

She leaned against me as we gazed into each other's eyes, and I smiled gently at her, thinking about what I had in store for Lucy tonight. We looked up when we heard footsteps and saw Katie coming towards us, carrying our drinks. She set them down in front of us then asked,"Are you ready to order, or do you need more time to think about it?"

"I think we might need some more time." I told her. "Okay. I'll be back when you've decided." Katie said. She left and I returned my gaze to Lucy. "You want to take a look at the menu, Luce?" I asked her, my voice surprisingly gentle and soft. Lucy nodded and smiled at me, making my heart pound with happiness and a light blush creep up my face.

I reached over and took one of the menu's from the table and opened it so Lucy could look too. When Katie came back, we gave her our orders and she wrote them down, then left again to give them to the chefs in the kitchen at the back of the restaurant. I looked into Lucy's eyes as she cuddled up to me in the booth, and smiled. I couldn't wait til later. I just hoped I had enough nerve to go through with it.

Katie came back with our food a short while after and we ate it, talking and laughing the whole time. More jokes about Natsu was the cause of Lucy's laughter. Her laugh made my heart soar and I couldn't help laughing with her. When we had finished dinner, Lucy got a piece of chocolate cake and shared it with me, then, once I paid the bill, we left.

As we walked down the street to Lucy's apartment, with Lucy hanging onto my arm, I thought about what I was going to do. _How am I going to say it? I won't be able to stop my nervousness from showing, but what will I say? How will I say it? Oh man, this is harder than I thought it would be! _I thought. We finally made it to Lucy's house, and by that time, it was dark out.

I opened the door for her and Lucy stepped in the doorway. "Oh Gray, I love what you did for me! Did you do this while I was sleeping?" she exclaimed once she saw my little creations again. Surprisingly, my ice sculpture hadn't melted yet. In fact, it still looked as though I had just created it, but it had been there all day. Lucy turned to look at me and I nodded.

A smile appeared on her face and as soon as I closed the door, she threw herself at me, her arms locking around my neck in a tight hug. I wrapped my arms around her in response as affection for the blonde-haired beauty rose up inside me like a tidal wave. I buried my head in the crook of Lucy's neck, and breathed in the scent of her vanilla perfume.

My eyes closed in pleasure and I suddenly found the courage to say what I had to. I'd been thinking about if for a while, and I thought that saying it on Valentine's Day would be better than just a regular day, even though on a regular day, it would be enough. Lucy broke apart from me, a blush evident on her cheeks, making her even more adorable. Smiling gently at her, I took Lucy's hand and said,"Luce, I need to tell you something."

She looked at me with a confused expression in her eyes, but followed me all the same. I led her over to the kitchen table and she sat down in one of the chairs. My heart already pounding, I knelt down in front of her and her eyes went wide. "G-Gray? Wh-what are-" I cut her off by pulling a box out of an inside pocket of my white trench coat that was square and small. Lucy stared at it and I smiled a little.

Then I opened the box so she could see what was in it, and she gasped. "Lucy, I love you so much I can't put it into words. I want to always hold you and I never want to let you go when your in my arms. I want you to be by my side forever. Will you marry me, Luce?"I poured my heart out into the words I said and when I looked into Lucy's eyes, they were sparkling.

"Oh Gray!" Lucy dropped down in front of me and flung her arms around my torso, her head buried in my neck. "Of course I will! I love you too, Gray." she said softly in my ear. My arms indistinctively snaked around Lucy's body and I bent my head closer to her. "I love you so much Luce. Thank you." I murmured to her, affection and love rushing through me.

**Lucy's POV**

I pulled gently back from Gray, love and affection for my dark-haired ice mage still flowing through me. He looked at me, his dark blue eyes shining. "So, would you like me to put your ring on now?" he asked jokingly. I giggled, then nodded and held out my hand to him. Gray plucked the beautiful ring from the box and slipped it gently onto my left fourth finger. It fit like it was made for me. Now that I thought about it, it probably was.

I gazed at it, taking in all the details. The ring's band was sterling silver and the jewels in it were unique. There was an ice blue diamond in the middle, with two smaller gold colored opals on either side. Tiny amethysts lined the part where the opals and diamond connected and they were crystal-white colored. Then I looked back up at Gray and saw him watching me with gentle eyes.

I smiled at him and said, "Oh, Gray... It's beautiful." He smiled at me, then pulled me in for another hug. I wrapped my arms around his muscled torso and rested my head on his chest, closing my eyes. Gray shifted so that he was sitting and pulled me onto his lap, where I curled up against him. I couldn't believe it; I was going to get married to the guy I loved!

I sighed, and Gray glanced down at me. "Luce?" "Hmm?" "You okay?" I could hear a little concern in Gray's voice, so I looked up at him. "Yes. Why?" I asked him, searching his gaze. "It's just... I thought... well, I mean... you sighed, and I.. I thought..." Gray smiled sheepishly and raised a hand to scratch the back of his head in embarrassment. I giggled. "Gray, just because I do something like that, doesn't always mean there's something wrong. It's okay." I told him.

Gray smiled, then stood, holding me in his arms. He carried me over to my bed and sat down on it, settling me onto his lap. Then he bent his head toward me, a glimmer in his eyes. I stretched my neck up to meet him, and our noses brushed. Then, Gray's lips were on mine and my eyes closed in contentment. I leaned against Gray, deepening the kiss, and I felt him smile.

Gray fell back against the wall on one side of my bed and didn't care when I fell against him because of it. All he did was smile more. I locked my arms around his neck and kissed him more; Gray retaliated, fighting for dominance, but I wouldn't let him. We finally had to break apart for air, gasping, but exhilarated.

"So, what now?" I asked him, laying down on my bed the right way around. Gray laid down beside me and said,"I don't know. Sleep?" I giggled at that comment and closed my eyes. Gray reached over me to turn out the light, then wrapped his arms around me, pulling the blanket up and drawing me closer to him. I snuggled into Gray and realized that he didn't have a shirt on. When did that happen? Oh whatever.

"Gray?" I asked softly, pressing my forehead against his chest. "Yes?" "You don't have a shirt on." "Shit!" he cursed. I giggled again and Gray tightened his grip on me a little. Then I drifted off as the blackness of sleep overtook me and wrapped me up in it's dream-filled cloak.

* * *

_**I know it's a little late for Valentine's day, but I had to write it! If you want me to continue this as a story, you can PM me or put it in a review. This is only one of my first fanfics, so please go easy on me! And please no flames; if you think I could improve, or have something to say about it, you could put it the form of constructive criticism. Also, take a look at my other fanfic, **_**Gray's in love, _I think I might change the name though, it's kinda stupid. Anyway, thanks for reading my fanfic and please review! _**

**_~Graylu out_**


End file.
